Sous les étoiles
by Elro
Summary: OS. Les premiers Elfes, à la découverte du monde et d'eux mêmes.


**Je publie ça en vitesse, je suis en retard pour le réveillon !**

_**Je le dédie avant tout aux personnes qui se reconnaitront parce que je les aime tout particulièrement ! (et désolée de pas t'avoir montré ça Bane, tu m'aimes quand même hein !)**_

_**A Bane, Twin, Es, Blan, Ness, Pluche, Doc, Cry, Bee, Liane, Petit Mirage, Feu Follet, Lolorina et toutes les autres. **_

**Et Joyeux Noël à tous et toutes. **

* * *

D'un mouvement de main gracieux, elle effleura la surface de l'eau qui se rida mais ne se départit pas de sa beauté. Calme et pur, le lac reflétait avec amour les étoiles et la Lune qui le surplombaient, lui et la jeune elfe assise sur sa rive. 

Celle ci releva les yeux vers la nuit qui l'entourait, chaude comme un cocon, et elle se sentit protégée par les milliers d'astres qui la regardaient avec leur sagesse infinie. Finalement, elle reporta son regard vers le lac qui renvoyait toujours l'image des étoiles, comme la veille, l'avant veille et tous les jours précédents. Tous les jours depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, elle s'était sentie attirée par les ondes mystérieuses et glacées, tous les jours elle s'asseyait sur ses berges et regardait successivement les étoiles et leur reflet dans le silence le plus total. Loin d'être pesant, il lui laissait à loisir le temps d'admirer l'oeuvre d'Ilùvatar.

Elle se sentait respirer au rythme des battements de coeur des étoiles, en totale harmonie.

Mais ce soir là, elle s'enhardit, et passa de nouveau sa main à la surface de l'eau. Elle remonta vers elle ses doigts porteurs de l'eau du lac et les vit comme elle ne les avait jamais regardés. Elle fixa son attention sur une goutte qui avait entrepris de rouler le long de son index pour se loger dans sa paume claire. Elle s'approcha, s'approcha, s'approcha pour pouvoir admirer les étoiles qu'elle avait toujours vu se refléter dans l'eau. Mais au lieu des étoiles qui la laissaient si admirative, elle vit une lueur bleutée et la surprise qui la submergea la fit reculer en toute hâte. La goutte d'eau tomba parmi les roseaux du rivage et rejoignit ses soeurs.

La jeune Elfe partit en courant, sans jeter un nouveau regard au lac. Mais elle revint, timidement, presque honteuse le lendemain et à nouveau, elle passa sa main sur l'eau. La goutte qu'elle recueillit suivit le même chemin que la première pour se loger bien à l'abri dans la paume. Avec curiosité, elle l'approcha de son visage, et à nouveau une lueur bleutée y apparut. Mais loin de s'en effrayer, elle changea d'angle pour l'admirer. Mais avec désappointement, elle ne put que constater la disparition du bleu. Mais son regard s'éclaira quand une autre couleur le remplaça : pas vraiment d'un blanc pur, mais à peine rosée, la goutte l'émerveilla de plus belle.

Un bruit la fit sursauter derrière elle, et comme prise sur le fait, elle rendit sa liberté à l'eau et repartit parmi les siens. Avant de revenir, le jour suivant. Ce jour où elle s'enhardit et plongea sa main dans l'eau. Sa température si froide la surprit à tel point qu'elle voulut se pencher pour voir ce qui l'avait mordue. Et ce qu'elle vit la laissa sou le choc. Dans l'eau, se trouvaient ce bleu et ce rosé qu'elle avait vus la veille et l'avant veille. Mais ils n'étaient pas réduits à une minuscule parcelle d'eux mêmes ni même seuls. Une couleur d'or pâle les avait rejoints, ainsi que du vermillon. Et les étoiles, les étoiles étaient toujours là, constata-t-elle avec émotion.

Elle se sentait plus près d'elles qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, et pourtant, elle n'avait avancé que de quelques centimètres, juste pour voir ce qui l'avait surprise. Elle y reporta d'ailleurs toute son attention. Sous son regard attentif, elle vit les points de couleur se rejoindre les uns les autres et former des formes, des arabesques qui lui coupèrent le souffle par leur beauté. Deux perles bleues semblaient la regarder, soulignées par le vermillon, encadrées par le rosé et rehaussées par le doré qui les dominait.

Elle reporta sa main vers le visage qui la regardait. Mais l'onde se troubla à son contact et le visage disparut. La tristesse la submergea et une larme roula sur sa joue aussi rosée que celles de la jeune elfe de l'eau. Le lac finit par s'apaiser et oublier le trouble qui l'avait englouti au contact de la main douce et pâle. Un léger sourire vint rejoindre ses lèvres, qui se répercuta aussitôt sur celles du reflet. Un déclic se fit en elle et cette fois, elle porta la main vers sa propre joue, la caressa, puis elle redessina ses lèvres, suivit le contour de son visage, lissa ses cheveux et s'arrêta sur la pointe de ses oreilles, et en tout cela, la jeune elfe dans l'eau l'imita fidèlement.

Elles se sourirent toutes deux et alors, elle se pencha, se pencha, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres ne frôlent la surface de l'eau où elle déposa un doux baiser.

Ce fut la première rencontre entre les Premiers Nés et Varda qu'ils chérirent par dessus tout. Elle leur avait offerts les plus beaux des joyaux qu'ils retrouvaient aussi bien dans la nuit que dans l'eau. Et elle leur était apparue comme un reflet, toujours semblable à ceux qui l'admiraient dans l'onde, belle mais inaccessible, fuyant le moindre contact de ses enfants bien aimés.


End file.
